This invention relates generally to new and improved apparatus with which a marker may be utilized to make a plurality of different designs on a surface, and more particularly this invention relates to new and improved apparatus with which chalk may be utilized to make a plurality of different designs on a surface such as a sidewalk.
The prior art is replete with apparatus for controlling the movements of a marker, such as a pencil, pen, chalk, crayon and the like, with respect to a marking surface to cause the marker to make a plurality of different designs on the marking surface. For example, templates or drafting devices are known to the art with which a marker may be utilized to make circles, triangles and the like on paper, and there is a device or toy known to the art sold under the trademark SPIROGRAPH.RTM. by the Kennet Corporation for controlling the movements of a marker, such as a pen or felt tipped marker, while the marker engages a surface, such as paper, and makes a plurality of different designs. However, here still exists a need in the art for a new and improved apparatus which may be utilized to make a plurality of different designs on a surface and in particular a need for a new and improved apparatus with which chalk may be utilized to make a plurality of different designs on a surface such as a sidewalk.